Silence
by DarkEmi
Summary: Silenciosamente se había introducido en la habitación de su amante... pero eso no aseguraba que en unos minutos seguiría estandolo... -"¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo Eren?"- -"Solo vine a desearte las buenas noches Rivaille"- / ErenXRivaille quedan todas advertidas de que contiene lemon! :3 ( 18)


Si estás leyendo esto es porque eres una pervertida xD jajja y yo lo soy por escribir esto .-. xD no creo que sea necesario poner que tiene LEMON ya que si están aquí es porque lo saben y la hermosa M está allí arriba :D

No me hago responsable de desangramientos ni traumas XD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me Pertenecen (sigo pensando sobre lo del muro, o la puerta como en el otro fic :3), son del gran y único Hajime Isayama (realmente amo a este hombre owo)

* * *

**Silence...**

Silenciosamente se adentró en la habitación, rogaba a todos los dioses que existían que el durmiente hombre que se encontraba dentro no despertara, o si no su redondeado y sexy culo seria pateado y masacrado por unas muy limpias y pequeñas botas.

Inconscientemente se estremeció.

Camino suavemente mientras se quitaba la camisa, se estremeció al sentir el frio aire de la noche, a mitad de camino se desabrocho los pantalones, maldecía internamente a quien se le había ocurrido crear estos pantalones con tantos cintos y tan ajustados, se enderezo en toda su altura cuando logro sacarse los pantalones y las botas junto con ellos.

Solo en ropa interior se acercó lo quedaba hasta la cama, suavemente metió la mano bajo el almohadón y saco el cuchillo que se encontraba ahí, depositándolo debajo de la cama, suspiro un poco más relajado y levantando las colchas de la cama se adentró en esta.

El calor que desprendía el otro cuerpo lo tiraba a acercarse, pero primero busco el lubricante que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, ocultándolo bajo la almohada, sonrió malvadamente, se acercó al cuerpo más pequeño y rodeándolo con sus brazos lo acerco todo lo que era posible a su pecho. Inspiro el siempre limpio y excito aroma de su amante. Depositando un suave beso en su cuello se atrevió a recorrer con una de sus manos el pecho contrario, dios era tan suave y tibia su piel, sus encías dolían por morder esa nívea piel.

-"¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo Eren?"- y su voz era tan excitante, sin poderlo evitar mordió su hombro, escuchando el sonoro gemido de dolor y placer combinados.

-"Solo vine a desearte las buenas noches Rivaille"- susurro contra el oído de su amante, causando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo más pequeño.

Presionando más sus cuerpos empujo sus caderas en un insinuante movimiento contra las caderas contraria, presionando fuertemente su miembro contra el trasero de Levi, imitando el acto de penetración, escucho el gruñido de protesta viniendo de Rivaille pero su trasero como en vida propia seguía buscando una y otra vez el contacto con el otro cuerpo.

En un movimiento rápido giro el cuerpo de Levi dejándolos a ambos cara a cara, así de lado como estaban tomo una de las bien definidas piernas de Levi y la paso sobre su cadera. Tomándolo de las caderas lo acerco a su cuerpo presionando lascivamente sus miembros erectos, la sensual boca de Levi se acercó a la suya en un intento de besarlo, esquivando los incitantes labios beso su cuello y bajo a sus pezones los cuales mordió, chupo y beso hasta que quedaron rojos y bien erectos.

Al separase y mirarlo de nuevo a la cara vio como lo vidriosos ojos de Levi recobraron un poco de conciencia y como si se despertara de una terrible pesadilla le empujo alejándose un poco, Rivaille metió rápidamente la mano bajo la almohada buscando algo y cuando lo saco sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver lo que sus manos tenían.

Quiso reírse, pero lo único que hizo fue arrastrarse por la cama posesionarse sobre el impresionado cuerpo de Levi y tomar el frasquito de lubricante.

-"así que Heichou lo tenía todo preparado"- susurro lo más inocentemente que pudo, lo penetrantes ojos verde acero lo miraron un momento sin comprender y como si se trata de un delincuente mal camuflado sonrió ladino provocando el fruncimiento en las cejas de su amante al notar la verdad.

-"tu... maldito mocoso de mierda"- arrastro sintiendo cada una de las palabras, el enojo brillo en sus ojos, sintió las piernas de Levi moverse intentando golpear una parte muy delicada de su anotomía.

_Oh, mierda, está enojado de verdad..._

Oh eso creyó hasta cuando para salvar su integridad, se posesiono a la fuerza entre las piernas de su amante y presiono sus caderas juntas, miró fijamente los ojos del otro y sonrió descaradamente al sentir la notoria erección de su amante contra la suya propia.

Presiono un poco brusco, por los movimientos salvajes de Levi, sus muñecas logrando dominarlo con su peso, a pesar de todo Levi seguía siendo más pequeño y su peso contrarrestaba mucho contra el de Eren. Se miraron fijamente a pesar del enojo, el deseo se reflejaba claramente en los ojos de acero, tomándolo como un incentivo Eren bajo una de sus manos por el desnudo pecho, rosando con estos los sensibles pezones logrando que el cuerpo bajo el suyo se curvara hacia sus caricias, siguió bajando por la tersa y blanca piel. Guio su mirada hasta donde se encontraba su mano, rosando sobre la ropa interior con un dedo la dolorosa erección de su amante.

Volvió a mirar los ojos encendidos de lujuria y esta vez sí lo beso, la sensual y excitante boca de Levi lo recibió con la boca entre abierta, como si hubiese estado esperando ese beso, sus lenguas se encontraron y se reconocieron en un baile tan fogoso que solo ellos conocían.

Levi casi se corre cuando Eren lo beso de esa forma casi animal, era como si estuviera a punto de comerse su boca, una cosa era un beso con lengua otra era que te hiciese el amor con la boca y él estaba más devoto a que le hiciese toda la puta vida la segunda, amaba como Eren con su boca succionaba su lengua, era una forma demasiado erótica de hacerle recordar cómo eran las mamadas que le hacía, gimió cuando su traicionera mente le trajo el recuerdo de la última mamada de Eren.

_Dios esa vez se había corrido en menos de un minuto..._

¡EL! que solo se había corrido con sus anteriores amantes solo una ves en la noche, porque todo los anteriores habían sido de una sola noche... pero ahora era diferente, Eren era su amante por mas de tres meses, el mocoso lo dejaba totalmente agotado y satisfecho en una sola noche, su mente se borraba después del tercer orgasmo y eso era solo el comienzo ya que cuando el se corría tres veces Eren recién había llegado al primero... y el mocoso no se cansaba hasta cuando se corría tres o mas dependiendo de cuan cansado haya terminado en el día, por lo que a veces agradecía a la maniática de Hanji al hacerlo agotarse tanto.

Salió violentamente de sus pensamientos al sentir como su ropa interior era tirada lejos junto con la del moreno, sintió como su muñecas eran liberadas por la mano de Eren y como este bajaba mordiendo y chupando su pecho, sin su consentimiento su espalda se arqueo en busca de más contacto, no podía negarlo amaba como el moreno marcaba cada parte de su piel, ya mañana lo maldeciría por dejarle mascas.

Estuvo a punto de lloriquear por más cuando este le mordió la cadera, dios solo Eren sabía que ese era su punto débil, como si supieses sus pensamientos el moreno le volvió a morder, y esta vez sí se corrió, mordió sus labios para acallar sus gemidos mientras se vaciaba sobre su estómago.

Cuando volvió a sentir su cuerpo y su mente se aclaró un poco después del orgasmo abrió los ojos y miro a su amante el cual aún entre sus piernas lo miraba con ojos brillantes, sintió su estómago pegajoso e intento agarrar los pañuelos que siempre tenía a mano y solo fue un intento ya que cuando iba a alcanzarlo sintió las manos de Eren pasar suavemente por el interior de sus muslos, cerró los ojos al sentir el caliente aliento de Eren rosar su muslo.

_Que no se detenga... maldición que no lo haga..._

Rogaba internamente. Cuando miro de nuevo hacia su amante vio como este le sonreía y después habría su boca, pero no para chuparle el pene como él deseaba, pero si para dejarle una gran y notoria marca roja en la parte interna del muslo. Entrecerró los ojos mientras su cabeza se iba hacia atrás de puro placer. Gimió dolorosamente cuando después de marcarlo Eren lo mordió en mismo sitio.

Presionando las manos en los muslo de Levi, lo insto a abrir sus piernas, vio el rígido y bien erecto miembro de su amante, cualquiera que lo viera no creería que hace solo unos segundo se había corrido, soplo suavemente sobre el miembro que se ofrecía ante él, viendo como el pequeño cuerpo se tensaba y las caderas se alzaban en busca de algo, sonrió complacido nadie podría quitarle a Levi este cuerpo solo era suyo y haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para que nadie se lo arrebatase.

Acerco su boca y como si se tratara de un dulce lo lamio, lentamente disfrutando del sabor salado por el sudor y el dulce sabor de su Levi, vio el pre-semen salir y no dudo en lamerlo y tragarlo algo que amaba de hacer esto era probar a su amante, se detuvo cuando sintió el cuerpo tensarse, Levi lo miro enojado por detenerse justo cuando estaba a solo segundos de correrse. Cuando lo vio abrir la boca para insultarlo, se lamio lo labios y abrió la boca dejándose caer suavemente hasta la base del miembro de Levi, con sus manos mantuvo las caderas de Levi en su lugar, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero siempre costaba un poco cuando comenzaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Levi no era pequeño en esa parte.

Chupo duramente cuando subió por su miembro, tragando junto con su saliva el pre-semen que seguía goteando del miembro, volvió a bajar sintiendo esta vez como una de las manos de su amante se posaba en su cabello y la otra se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda, clavándole las uñas, se separó con un sonoro plop del miembro de su amante y busco el lubricante, lo más rápido que pudo lo abrió y derramo una generosa cantidad en tres de sus dedos, volviendo a posesionar su boca sobre el miembro de Levi llevo su mano con lubricante a su entrada, jugo un poco con la entrada la cual se contraía cuando intentaba introducir su dedo.

Bajando su boca atrapo todo el miembro de su amante en ella y con un gruñido de su parte logro adentrar uno de sus dedos dentro de la apretada entrada, la vibración de su garganta había hecho que Levi se estremeciera y su entrada se relajara por lo que sus dedos habían podido entrar más fácilmente. En un movimiento lento adentro su dedo cuando el miembro salía de su boca y cuando el miembro se adentraba en su boca el dedo salía, entendiendo el ritmo Levi había comenzado a mover sus caderas, primero suavemente por la incomodidad del invasor en su entrada y segundo porque no quería hacerle daño a Eren.

Con un gruñido de satisfacción Levi acepto el segundo dedo en su entrada, el segundo dedo había llegado a tocar algo dentro de su cuerpo que le hacía estremecer, enterró más duro el culo en los dedos, definitivamente amaba ese contacto.

Cuando el tercer dedo se adentró los labios de Eren estaban rojos por la fricción y le fuerza ejercida en el miembro de su amante, succiono y presiono más fuerte el miembro de Levi, se había detenido un momento para que este no se corriera, no todavía, escuchando los gemidos roncos de Levi, la presión de su mano en sus cabellos y la mano arañando su espalda supo que estaba cerca, gimió cuando la mano de Levi araño más fuerte su espalda, la vibración izo que Levi clavara fuertemente sus talones en la cama y un desgarrador gemido saliera de su garganta, rápidamente Eren trago la esencia de su amante, salado y dulce.

_Exquisito..._

Tranquilamente Eren dejo el miembro flácido de su amante, saco sus dedos de la apretada entrada y subió besando suavemente el estómago, pecho, cuello y por ultimo su boca donde se quedó besando calmadamente la comisura de sus labios ya que Levi todavía trataba de regular su respiración.

Tomando a un Levi un poco más tranquilo lo insto a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, noto como los ojos de su amante aún se encontraban perdidos en su placer, sonrió al saber que él lo había provocado, abrazo el suave y pequeño cuerpo de Levi, el cual se encontraba cubierto por una pequeña capa de sudor que hacía que su blanquecina piel brillara en contraste con la suya broceada.

Lo beso suavemente, viendo como los ojos verde acero trataban de ubicarse, sonrió cuando Levi lo abrazo por el cuello, enredando sus piernas tras su espalda, lo siguió besando suavemente no había apuro en seguir, el esperaría los minutos que Levi demoraba en volver a la tierra, acaricio su espalda de arriba hacia abajo.

Minutos después sintió la mirada verde sobre él supo que estaba listo para continuar, beso suavemente su boca siendo esta ves correspondido por su amante, Levi lo abrazo fuertemente atrayéndolo hacia sí buscando el contacto absoluto de sus cuerpos. Volvió a meter un dedo dentro de la entrada ya dilata de Levi, sintiendo como este lo mordía un poco en el labio, un segundo dedo y Levi oculto su rostro en su cuello, cuando los tres dedos estuvieron dentro de nuevo Levi lo miro, el rostro sonrojado, los ojos vidriosos y la boca semi-abierta, lo beso de nuevo y esta vez busco el lubricante, vertió una gran cantidad en su miembro y lentamente hizo descender el cuerpo de Levi, quedando totalmente dentro de su cuerpo.

Ambos jadearon cuando se unieron, Eren apretando fuertemente las caderas de su amante, y Levi enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Eren, suavemente Eren lo guio en el movimiento, ambos se miraron y sin apuro se besaron, demostrando su amor, porque esto no era Sexo como las malas lenguas y envidiosos decían, ellos se amaban y se lo demostraban de esta manera.

_Haciendo el amor..._

Volviendo a depositar a Levi en la cama, beso y mordió su cuello. Marco un movimiento lento con sus caderas, uno que los hacia gemir sin pudor alguno. Sus cuerpos se recorrían suavemente reconociéndose y guardando en su memoria las curvas de su pareja.

Mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Levi, Eren gimió fuerte cuando el apretado interior de Levi se apretó aún más, sintiendo como si fueran sus propios gemidos ambos se miraron de nuevo, guardando en sus memorias el rostro lleno de placer de su amante.

Juntando sus frentes y rosando sus labios ambos susurraron entre jadeos algo que solo ellos escucharon, algo que sus cuerpos expresaban y que sus almas gritaban, eso que se reflejaba cada vez que se miraban.

_Te amo Rivaille… _

_Te amo Eren…_

Un susurro más fuerte que otro, pero dicho con la misma pasión y verdad implícita en ella.

Sin dejar de mirarse, ambos siguieron el sensual vaivén de caderas, ese movimiento que los enloquecía a ambos. Eren desvió su mirada a los labios de Levi, hipnotizándose por como los sensuales labios ahora rojos, se habrían con cada embestida proporcionada justo en su punto dulce, mordió suavemente el labio inferior, volviendo su mirada a los ojos verde acero cuando sintió la caliente y húmeda lengua contraria rozar su labio superior, esa fue su perdición, la de ambos.

Gruñendo como un animal arremetió con más fuerza contra ese estrecho interior, beso con fuerza la boca que se ofrecía acallando con sus bocas los gemidos altos de ambos.

Las fuertes y bien formadas piernas de Levi se cernieron con más fuerza entorno a la cadera del moreno, araño fuertemente la espalda de Eren cuando su vientre bajo se apretó y un cosquilleo ya conocido le recorrió la espalda, jadeo con fuerza dentro del beso y como si su amante le leyera el pensamiento, bajo su mano hasta su miembro el cual masturbo con fuerza.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que el cuerpo más pequeño estallara en su tercer orgasmo en esa noche, sus ojos se cerraron mientras la caliente semilla se derrama con fuerza entre sus estómagos y partes del pecho.

Miro como el orgasmo atrapaba a su pareja y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se vio atrapado en el mismo, un gemido ronco se arrastró por su garganta cuando su semilla se disparó dentro de Levi, escucho aun en medio del orgasmo el gemido de satisfacción de su amante, siguió con pequeños movimientos las envestidas. Aun atrapado en su orgasmo sintió como las piernas de su amante caían y quedaban inclinas aun apresándolo dentro de ellas.

Parpadeo intentando enfocarse, levanto el rostro del pecho de Levi y lo miro, este se encontraba mirando medio adormilado el techo. Cuando lo miro una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era diminuta en comparación a las que seguramente en estos momentos estaba en su rostro, se acercó a su rostro juntando sus frentes de nuevo y suavemente lo beso, no fueron besos fogosos no como los que se daban cuando hacían el amor, pero si esos castos en los que solo sus labios se rosaban y demostraban cariño.

-"E-Eren"- lo llamo.

-"todo está bien Heichou"- respondió con cariño mientras se levantaba eh iba al baño por una toalla húmeda, tranquilamente limpio el estómago y parte del pecho de Levi, cuando volvió a mirarlo este ya se encontraba dormido, sonrió enamorado mientras le deba un suave beso en los labios todavía rojos.

Volvió tranquilamente al baño y termino de limpiarse, dejando todo bien guardado y en su lugar, volvió a la habitación a obscuras.

Suavemente se subió a la cama y se acomodó cerca de Levi, cerró los ojos y espero, sonrió cuando el aun durmiente cuerpo de su amante le busco acomodándose lo más cerca que pudo de su cuerpo. Lo atrajo a su cuerpo desnudo y lo acomodo sobre su pecho, sintiendo como sus piernas se enredaban juntas y las manos se apoyaban en su pecho, una justo sobre su corazón.

Suspiro relajadamente en el silencio de la habitación y tranquilamente se durmió sintiendo el constante y rítmico respirar de su amante, de su Levi.

* * *

Quedaron conformes sus mentes pervertidas!? O les falto más!? XD eh estado pensando que aun que intento hacer cómicos mis fic siempre, siempre terminan siendo muy empalagosos y dulces XD obviamente las cosas dulces solo las dice Eren ya que el mini-levi que está en mi mente siempre me mira terroríficamente MAL cuando intento que diga cosas como "nee Eren, Te amo" .-. ok creo que nunca podría poner a Levi diciendo eso… él es tan, tan Macho! X3

Bueno termino agradeciéndoles a todas las que me leyeron hasta aquí ^^ si incluso el estúpido párrafo de arriba XD y bueno espero que les gustara :D

Dedicado a Todas las que me dejan lindo y hermosos Reviews!

Las Amo! n.n

Beshos y abrazos bien azucarados y empalagosos para todas!

Pd: son unas pervertidas por haber leído esto, las acusare con el cura(?) cuando me valla a confesar en 50 años mas XD


End file.
